Her Life For A Wanderer
by Addy-chan
Summary: KK, KOC. An AU that doesn't clyde with the original. Kenshin Himura has been wandering for eight years on his travels he meat Rae Bejita, a fellow wanderer. A friendship is sparked and in 5 days life was finally promised to him. I dare you to read it!
1. The Story

Her Life for a Wanderer

The wanderer walked quietly into the town. It was raining. His reverse blade sword was at his side. He had nothing to keep him from getting wet, but he didn't seem to mind. He had been wandering for 8 years now, ever sense that fateful time. He was thinking of another day though, that came to mind. When he had an encounter with a very strong willed woman by the name of Sindel, though she never liked to be called that. Rip is what she was called.

She was a good enough woman to give him shelter one night. Shee had been wandering too. He asked her reasons and she replied, "Unlike you, Battosai, I am not wandering to repent for those whom I killed but to find those who will repent for me. For my repentance runs deeper then simply changing my life around, but changing the lives of every life to come." He never truly knew what she meant that day. He supposed he'd never will. There was something about her though, that reminded him of himself. The look in her eyes. They weren't his eyes, but they contained just as much stains as his did. They were also a shade of blue he'd never seen before.

"Okay, girly, just give us your pouch and we'll be on our way." It had sounded like a thug.

"Look, buddy, I'm in a hurry." It sounded like a young women. "I'm not in the mood to be messing with trash like you. I have ground to cover."

He had turned the corner and looked down the ally. He saw three thugs and a cloaked figure. He figured that was the young woman. She only let her eyes show under the hood and mask. It looked as if she was wearing five or six layers of clothing. _Should I step in_, he wondered.

"I'm warning you," she growled. Her hands moved beneath her cloak. "Stand back."

"You should leave the young lady alone, that you should," he spoke up. "I am a man who knows never to get in a woman's way when she is traveling."

The thugs turned to look at him. "Stay out of this has been Samurai. This little bitch owes us."

"I owe you crap."

He saw the movements under her cloak. _She has a weapon ready under there. It could most likely be a sword._

Suddenly one of the thugs went after her with his knife. Sure enough the handle of a sword came from the opening in her cloak into this chin. And around the handle went to catch the other in the gut.

_She's good, she didn't even have to have it drawn._

How ever she did not see the third one. That is where he came in and swiped him with his sword as he fell to the ground.

She looked at him and at the thugs. "A reverse blade, I'll have to get me one of those."

"Yes, they are much more efficient than just the handle of a sword, that they are."

She suddenly drew a full length sword out. "Who said it was only a handle?"

"Heh," he sweat dropped.

"Thank you though," she told him. "You prevented a lot of things. As a thank you, I'll pay for a room at the inn for you. If you don't mind sharing, I can't afford two rooms in a town like this."

"Thank you, but I believe..."

"No buts Battosai," she said.

"How did you..."

"I read a lot," she replied. "Besides, I've been looking for you. You always tend to recognize what you're looking for."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I'll tell you more when we get to an inn," she replied. "You see, I don't like standing in the rain, and I'm sure you don't either."

"It's true, that I don't," he smiled.

He had followed her to an inn where she paid and they were led to a room.

"Now why were you looking for me miss?"

"Just to see you," she told him. "My mother told me you were wandering so I had to see it myself, being that I am one as well."

"Why do you wander?"

"To run."

She removed the hood and mask from her face then the cloak. She was quite built for her youth. Her hair was solid black and her skin reminded him of a porcelain doll. The deep darkness of her blue eyes reminded him of something. "So now that I see who I am talking to may I ask you name?"

"Rae," she replied. "Rae Begita, and does the legend like yourself have a name?"

"Kenshin Himura."

"Interesting."

She wasn't dressed like you would see a woman in this era dress. She wasn't dressed much like she was from Japan at all. She wore a dark blue tunic and had a belt around her waist. Under the tunic there were tight black pants of a sort with knee high brown boots. Perhaps she had been a pirate at one point. "Oh, I see, you must be Sindel's daughter. I remember her quite well, splendid woman."

"That's right," she replied.

"However you look much too old to be her daughter," he was confused. "She looked about your age when I had met her and that was only 2 years ago."

"My mother was older than you think," Rae replied.

"Well, Miss Rae, may I ask then how old are you?"

"I just made 16," she replied. "And you Himura?"

"I will be making 27 soon, that I will be."

"Twenty-seven?" she questioned. "Well I guess my mother isn't the only one that shows youth for her age."

"I have to admit, you look older than what you seem to be," he added. "I would have guessed you were at least 18 or so."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or what."

He chuckled. "Well then, now that you've met me where do you plan to wander?"

"Where ever the road take me."

"Interesting."

"Well, Kenshin-san, I don't know about you, but I am tired," she said. She kicked off her boots and undid her hair. "I need some sleep." She laid on the futon. "Good night Himura Kenshin."

"Good night Miss Rae."

Later that night, Kenshin was still awake. He leaned against the wall on his side of the room. The light of his candle seemed to make the side on which it shone on him glow. It was odd running into Miss Sindels' daughter. Who'd of thought she was wandering as well. Running was she? What could some one at her age be running from?

He glance up at her. Her back was towards him. She definitely wasn't frail. She handled a sword quite nicely, although it seemed swordsmanship wasn't her main skill. Then he heard a whimper come from her, that awoken his attention from his thoughts. He saw that she was clutching onto herself while she was shaking. Shaking, it wasn't cold in hear at all. She was having a nightmare.

She suddenly sat up and screamed from her mouth. "Okaasan!" Kenshin was on his feet immediately. He saw that she noticed that she was awake as she buried her hands into her face and wept.

"Miss Rae, are you alright?" He went to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "There now, it was only a bad dream, that it was. No use to cry over it."

She removed her hands from her face. "No," she replied. "It was not. It was a sight from the past." His finger tips felt her shake even more. "I saw it. It was as if I was looking in through the other side of her mirror. I saw how my father tried to stop her but to no avail. I saw the night my mother killed herself."

Kenshin paused for a moment. Is that why she runs? He went to his knees and hugged her around her shoulders. He wasn't much of a comfort, he figured, but he was the only comfort she had at the moment. "There now," he said. "I understand why you cry, but would you think that your mother would want you to for her tragedy? She made the mistake. She made her decision. You need to work on your own fate hopefully to prove yourself to your mother and not let her decision be in vein."

She stopped and rubbed her eyes. "I always tried to prove myself to her," she said. "You see, I wasn't exactly something she wanted to happen. I was a result of a little fling she had with my father. A love child. She never wanted to have anymore children. I suppose that's because her first two were such disappointments. I guess that's why I always tried to get her attention. To her I wasn't like my older brother and sister." She paused for a few moments. "It wasn't like my mother was never around me. She just wasn't a mother to me. She was done with raising children and didn't want to raise another. Whatever advice she'd give me would be like advice you'd get from a friend that really isn't so close, despite the fact it was very wise advice."

"And you father?"

"My father," she chuckled. "He was always stuck up my mother's ass. Too stuck up it to mind any attention to me." She sighed. "So now I know what really happened. It's not like I'm not used to this though. I always have nightmares."

"Uh? Always?"

"Hai," Rae replied. "I'm lucky to get an hour a sleep a night. I manage though."

"That's not good for your health, Miss Rae," Kenshin pointed out. "You should try and go back to sleep, that you should. It's worth a try."

She looked at him and nodded. "Alright." She laid back down. He began to move up. "But..." She grabbed his ankle. "Stay here...in case...I wake up again...please."

Kenshin nodded, smiled and sat back down. "I will stay, that I will Miss Rae," he said. "I promise that as long as something haunts your sleep, I will make sure to drive it away."

Rae smiled and closed here eyes. She soon fell back to sleep and she did not wake up again from a nightmare.

It was early mourning, perhaps only 3 quarters of an hour until sunrise. Kenshin Himura was awake. His eyes wide open, staring at the floor. He saw wood and shadows. There was also that faint lock of black hair that hung from the edge of the futon. Rae was still sleeping. He had slept some, though not much, for there was something in the air that made him uneasy. His biggest fear was to sleep. It was easy to be killed in sleep.

He looked up. There were shadows behind the door of this in. It was far to early in the mourning for the shadows of men to be abroad. At least the shadows of men who didn't have evil planned in their thoughts. He saw the shadow of a sheath. They were carrying swords. What were swordsman doing here at this time? Certainly not to find an inn for rest. These men walked as if they had plenty a nights rest.

He did not dare to move. There was no need for these men to know another swordsman was in the inn. Besides, he didn't want to awaken or worry Miss Rae. It was the last thing she needed after such a disturbing nightmare from earlier. He saw the inn keeper come out and talk to the people. There had seem to be a mistake and he heard their voices arguing, but he could not make out what it was. For there were noises elsewhere in the background. It was a fact though that they were arguing about something.

Suddenly, one of the men drew their sword, and blood was shed. Kenshin rose to his feet quickly. He felt a stir. _Rae?_ He looked down. She was still sleeping. Good, she did not have to see this. He went outside. "You men," he said. "What is the meaning of this?"

The two swordsmen turned to him. What was wrong with their eyes? "This keeper owed us some money and didn't pay us back," one replied, smirking. "We simply took care of it."

"Feel lucky," the other said. "Now you don't have to pay your fee for staying here tonight. You should be thankful of us."

"There is nothing to be thankful for about bloodshed."

_Where's the third?_

There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh behind him. "Rae?!"

"You punk!" The thirds face slid across the floor to Kenshin's feet. "I finally get some sleep and a punk like you wakes me up! And you, where were you?!"

"Miss Rae, I don't think that..." He drew his sword and held it up to block the swipe from the one that came for him. He pushed him back and hit him in the gut by the butt of his sword. "I was talking to Miss Rae, and you interrupted"

"Kenshin-san?"

"You fool!" The first one came again and once again it was an easy knockout.

"I think our welcome is worn out here, Miss Rae."

"Kenshin!"

"Hmmm?"

"You were cut!"

"Oro? I was?"

She went up to his back. "It's not deep. It looks like you must've broke a piece of his sword and it flew and hit you." She started to take the top part of his gi off. "I have something for this. I have some aloe plant with me. Only a sub-species from where I'm from. It ought to heal this within a few hours." She went to her pack and got out a jar with some ointment in it. It must've been from the plant. She smeared it on his cut. and took a bandage and put it on it. "There, that ought to keep it well."

"Arigatou," Kenshin replied. He put the top part of his gi back on. "Your a very good doctor."

"I'm no doctor," she said. "I just had to learn to heal the wounds that I would receive."

"You get wounded much?"

"Yes," she replied. "Girls like me get into more trouble than you think. I think you're right though. We better get moving." She moved back to her pile of things and started to layer herself with the clothing she would wear traveling. He wandered why she would need to cover her body so much. He was pretty sure that it wasn't just because of men. It was a fact that she was a very beautiful young woman, but with her skills he's sure men wouldn't be such a problem. There had to be something else.

As he started to look at her up and down to size her up, he noticed the red stain in her clothing. It was fresh. "Miss Rae." He went over and bent down. "What happened?"

"Uh?" she questioned. "Oh...I was stabbed. When that guy came in, he really had trouble with me."

"You knew, and yet you persisted on going?" he questioned. "We have to treat this before we move. It would just open the wound more."

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay here," she said. "Not with so much blood in the air."

"Then I will take you to a doctor," he said.

"No!" she raged at him.

"Then I will treat it here." He shoved her down by her shoulders. He then lifted up the part of the clothing where the wound was. "After I treat us, get a fresh gi top to put this on, and throw away this one." He wetted a rag and wiped the blood. It just kept bleeding. Why did she bleed so much? He quickly rubbed the aloe lotion she had made on it and wrapped a bandage over it. "Now quickly go change before we leave."

She did so without hesitation and then put the rest of her layers on. She finally got her cloak, hood and mask on. "C'mon, Himura, let's get out of here, before these guys have more of their people coming look for them."

"That is a wise idea." He lead the way out of the inn and back onto the roads.

"So where do you plan on going now Miss Rae?" They had been traveling half of the day now. He didn't know whether they were going the same way or if she was just following him. Either way he didn't mind. It was interesting to have company now and then.

"Where ever this road takes me," she said. "Isn't that what wanderers do?"

He chuckled. "That we do, that we do." He turned and looked at her. "In that case stick with me some more. I'll pay for an inn this time. We're coming to hot springs territory now and all the inns ought to have one. It will be nice. My treat this time."

Rae blinked at the samurai a few times. "Alright." He nodded and turned back around to continue on. She watched him from behind as they walked. His hair shined red in the sun. With hair like that, was he originally from Japan? All the people she saw here were dark haired. He might've come on the slave route when he was a child. "Shinta."

Kenshin stopped and turned around.

"That is your real name isn't it Kenshin?"

"How did you know?"

"It came to me," she replied. "When did you change your name?"

He smiled. "My master did when he took me in as his pupil," he replied. "He said that Shinta was a child's name and wasn't suit for a swordsman. So, he named me Kenshin. It means 'strong sword'."

"I like Kenshin better." She smiled at him.

He turned and smiled back at her. Then they both stopped and had serious looks on their face. "We're being watched."

"I know," Rae replied. She looked around only with her eyes. She saw Kenshin holding onto his sword ready.

"They're most likely from the same clan as earlier."

"No," she replied. "They don't smell the same. These don't even smell human."

"Oro?" He turned to look at her. Her face was stern. _Smell?_

"I don't think they plan on attacking now," she said. "Now that we know they're out there." Her nose twitched. "There's about 30 of them."

"Thirty?" he questioned. "Why wouldn't we be seeing them?"

"They're small," she replied. "Keep moving, they have a taste for our flesh." She started quickly and turned to him. "C'mon Himura."

He quickly caught up to her side. "Flesh?"

"They are definitely Imps," she said. "Kappa spawn."

"A Kappa?!"

"Ssh!"

"You've encountered Kappa's before?" he demanded.

"It's why I'm a wanderer," Rae replied. "Now keep moving, walk fast, but never run. You must never run from anything immortal. It'll only get their attention."

"With all do respect, Miss Rae," he commented. "I think we already have their attention." She suddenly stopped. "What is it?"

"Ahead of us." She stood their. "They cut us off." She narrowed her eyes. Kenshin kept his hands on his sword. "What ever you do, never make them bleed." She looked at him. "They'll only make more of their selves with their blood. Only another kappa can kill them."

"What are we going to do."

"I have an idea," she said. "I can knock them out, and we'd be able to get a day ahead of them that way. That's all I can promise."

"It'll do," he replied. "How are you going to do it though?"

She narrowed her eyes, then closed them and bowed her head. Kenshin looked down. Her feet, they were two inches of the ground. She was floating. Her eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of inhuman shrills.

Kenshin jumped. He never heard something as of that.

"We have to move now. We'll be a day a head of them even if we stop for the night," she said. "Let's go."

He'll ask her later what she had done.

They finally came to a small village. It was in fact a hot springs village too. Kenshin checked them into the inn and they took their leave into their room.

"Oh, man," Rae complained. "I stink." Neither of us have had a bath or a change in clothes in two days."

"We do smell a little," Kenshin agreed. "A nice dip in the hot springs would be good for us, that it will."

Rae went over to the sliding doors and pulled out two robes. "Here." She handed a robe to him. "If you want, I'll have the keeper clean up our clothing for the mourning."

Kenshin smiled. "That would be fine, that it would." She turned her back and went to a corner to change. "Umm, Miss Rae?" he asked.

"Yes, Kenshin-san?"

"What you did back there," he replied. "What exactly did you do?"

"I come into many run ins with kappa," she said. "My family always has."

"A curse?"

"I guess you can call it that." She began to slide her top piece to her gi off. "The point is, some of us had to learn different skills to deal with them. You see, a weapon or physical strength really does nothing to them. So, we learned sorcery."

"Umm, are you what the Europeans call...a witch then?" Kenshin questioned.

"No," she replied. _I am far worse_. She looked down then looked over her shoulder. "Are you watching Himura?"

"Oro?" he blushed and turned around. "Gomen, I suppose I was just caught up on my questioning."

"Sure you were," Rae chuckled. She stood up in the robe. "I'm dressed now, Himura."

He turned around. "Ah, good. Once again, sorry."

She began to plaid her hair in a braid. Then she rolled it up in a bun so not to get it wet. "Then I'm off for the hot spring." She looked outside. "This is fancy. They have a little wall for men and women." She smiled and left him inside.

Kenshin Himura watched her leave and did not take his eyes off until she closed the door. Even then he watched her shadow through the paper door as she went to the spring. There was definitely an air of mystery around Rae. It was an appealing one, and one that he would want to come to know more of. He interested her. She was quite different from anyone he's ever known. Quite different from Tomoe.

He felt his heart skip a beat when his thoughts had trailed toward Tomoe. There hasn't been anyone in the world that had caught his interest more than his Tomoe did. If it were not for Tomoe, there would still be a Battousi. Now, back to his thoughts to Miss Rae. Rae was definitely special. He was glad they decided to keep wandering with each other. It was a joy to have someone to wander with. It wasn't so quiet and lonely. And, it certainly wasn't boring! He was starting to stink though.

Kenshin went to the male side of the springs. Only a bamboo wall in the water separated the two. "Do you find it odd that we're the only ones in the inn?"

"Not really," she replied. "This place may have nice inns, but the villages here are victims to massacres and such."

"That is true."

"Kenshin, do you miss her?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Okaasan."

He sighed. "Yes. I do."

"That's why you're a wanderer now?" she questioned.

"Yes," he replied. "She made me realize that I could not help lives by taking lives. The only way to help lives is to protect life."

"I wish everyone would think like that," Rae said. "The world is filled with so much hate now a days. Why can't they just all love. Did you know that love is patient and kind?"

"Are you a Christian Miss Rae?"

"Well...ummm..."

"I've met a Christian man on my wanderings at a time," he said. "Quite a good fellow he was. He talked about love a lot. He was right what he said about love, that he was. It is patient and kind." He smiled. "I figure if you said the exact thing he did, then perhaps you were a Christian."

"I guess you can say I am," she said. "I believe in our Creator. However my opinions and knowledge are quite different from what a Christian would tell you."

"Your mother said the exact thing."

"Who cares about her."

He paused for a second. He supposed after her nightmare of the truth from last night that her opinion on her mother shifted. "You haven't had much love have you?"

"No," she replied. "I was always lonely. I would roam the halls of where I lived only to watch everyone like a neglected child. Which was what I was. I had one older cousin. He's the only one who really paid mind to me. He basically raised me. Still, he had his own family and children to take care of. I was just second on his priority line, but it beats being last on the list of my parents. So, though I don't like to be lonely, I except it."

"So it didn't make much a difference when you became a wanderer did it?"

"No it didn't."

"Are you lonely now?"

There was a long pause. "No. Not right now." He heard the water move as she was getting up from the springs. "I am clean." She put her robe back on and went back inside. "Hmm."

"What's wrong Miss Rae?" He walked in tying on his robe.

"There's only one futon."

"That's fine, I can sleep sitting up," he said. "Besides, you didn't get much sleep last night. You should have all the rest you need."

"I never sleep well," she pointed out. "The instant my eyelids close...." She sat down on the futon. "...I begin to dream, and they're never pleasant dreams I see." She laid down and he sat next to her. He looked down at her with concern in his face.

"If it is any consul," he said. "Then I will be right here in case of a bad dream."

"It consuls me very much." Her finger tips began to lightly caress his arm next to her. "What was she like, Kenshin?"

"Quite interesting," he said. "Like you, only different. She wasn't as light hearted though." He smiled. "She was older than you after all. She was older than me even."

"I am young."

"Age means nothing to people like us, that it doesn't," he pointed out. "For people like us experience more tragedy and grow up much more faster than that of someone who's never had blood on their hands."

It was dark now. The only light was from the candle that was lit on the table in the far corner. He felt her finger tips continue to gently rub the skin on his arm. He set his sword to the side and laid down. She did not flinch or move, and he wasn't planning on doing anything disgraceful to her. There was nothing wrong. "When will you fall asleep?" he asked. "You need some sleep, Miss Rae."

"Whenever my eyes decide to close."

"So, Miss Rae, what about you?" he questioned. "Did you have someone special before you started to wander?"

"No," she said. "I was not loved, so how could I ever be in love."

"There is point there." He gazed up at the ceiling. "However, it's not exactly accurate. Even people with a past of nothing but bloodshed and hate, people who's lived through life with no love at all can still love. For it is the human nature to love and to be loved."

"Like you," Rae pointed out.

Kenshin Himura was silent for a few minutes. He still gazed at the ceiling. His concentration was on her fingers that still lightly caressed his arms, and then gave a serene smile. "That it is." He began to realize that her fingers moved more slowly until they came to a complete halt. He looked to his side and saw her eyes were closed. She must've fallen asleep. He only smiled and laid an arm over her shoulder.

The girl was caring less about what his past was. Something no one has before, and he was caring nothing of her past either. Whatever was done in the past remained in the past. This was the present, and the future didn't look so alone and fruitless anymore.

It was not long until he felt her body begin to tremble and shake. He snapped his eyes around to see what was wrong. She was still sleeping? She was having another nightmare. She really does never sleep without one. What kind of horrible a dreams can such someone of so much free spirit can have?

He rolled on his side and hugged her body. He didn't know any other way than to ease the sleeper. Perhaps it would bring some comfort into her nightmare. He didn't want this iris to dream so horribly.

An iris? It's what the inn keeper in Kyoto called Tomoe at one point. He never saw Tomoe as an iris. To him, his Tomoe was a plum, a white plum. Rae was an iris. He's once seen irises there were the color of her eyes on his wanderings. That was the only other time he's seen such a shade of blue. It was near that of indigo but darker, never quite that color.

Her eyes suddenly opened. Those deep eyes opened and she looked strait at him. "Kenshin-san?"

"You were having a bad dream," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to keep you awake. I just..."

"Have them every night," he finished her sentenced for her. He smiled. "And every night that you have them, this rurouni will be here to comfort the demons away that send them to you."

She blinked a few times at him. "No matter what?" she pleaded.

"No matter what," he assured.

She sat up and stretched her back. "Hmm?" He noticed the stain of red on her side. It was where he had tended the wound earlier that mourning. "Rae, you're bleeding again."

"Hmm? Oh, that's normal," she said. "I have thin blood so it'll do that now and then. I just have to keep treating it until it does."

"This blood that is not a good thing," he said. "You should have a doctor look at that, that you should."

"I can take care of it myself," she snapped. "I know how to do it just like it needs to be done."

"If you keep getting cut like this then you could die of blood loss," he pointed out.

"That's highly unlikely."

He got to his feet and went to where she kept her medicine and bandages. She had so many things for things like this. With this much it must happen to her often. All the more reason for him to stay and watch over her more so now. He got what he had needed and went back to her. "Let me clean it for you again and then we can go back to sleep."

She stared blankly at him for a few moments and nodded. "Alright. Turn around for a moment please."

He turned his eyes away. Rae had taken her robe from her body and used it to cover the front of her body being the wound was towards her back side. She kept her lower half well hidden in the sheets of the futon. "Alright."

Kenshin turned back and took the old bandage from her. He examined the wound for a moment. It was bleeding as if she had been cut only minutes ago. This definitely was not healthy. He would have to convince her soon to see a doctor.

He began to clean the blood from her wound and skin gently. Rae gave a shiver at the touch of his finger tips. He looked so frail at first glance. Who'd a thought he would possess the power to kill so many people. However, she knew that Kenshin Himura was not like that anymore. She knew he never enjoyed killing but it was something that had to be. To learn swordsman ship and to learn to fight is simply to learn how to kill. Kenshin Himura was now repenting. Repenting with the protection of his reverse blade katana. He was lucky. Something so simple could not repent for the sin she has committed, her birth.

Kenshin Himura took a clean bandage after he had finished cleaning her skin and began to wrap it around her waist to where it would cover the wound. Despite the fact his hands touched in naked spots the thoughts never once crossed his mind. He was too decent for that. She was too good of a girl to think like that of her. He just wanted to make sure she would be alright.

"Alright then," he said. "Bandaged up now that you are."

"Thank you Himura-san," Rae replied. "Turn around for me again please."

He smiled and nodded, then turned to look away. She dressed in the robe properly then laid back down. He turned back to look at her. "Get some sleep now. Who knows what'll be our way tomorrow."

"Hai."

Mourning had come quickly. The sunshine woke Rae up and she squinted her eyes open. She didn't want to get up, not just yet. She was finally getting some good sleep. She felt the warmth of a body beside her and she turned to look. Kenshin Himura was the cutest thing in the world as he slept there. It made her smile with glee. She figured she would not disturb him until he woke up. So she turned around and kept her back to her.

In his slumber Kenshin felt the warmth that was so comfortable move from him. He didn't want it to move. It felt so nice that warmth . His body scooted over until he was against the warmth again. There he buried himself into it.

Rae blinked a few times and looked over her shoulder. She only smiled again. She couldn't help it. He was just so cute the way he snuggled against her. She turned around though, for it was uncomfortable for her to have him digging his forehead in her back. Now she faced him and closed her eyes again.

It wasn't long until Kenshin opened his eyes. Had he been this close to her all night? He sat up. Feeling the disturbance of his movement Rae opened her eyes.

"Oh, good you're awake," she said. "I had waken up a while ago but I didn't want to disturb you."

He rubbed his head and looked down at her. She had been awake and allowed him so close like that.

"I mean after all, you looked so cute when you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up." She smiled up at him. He blinked a few times at her but then smiled back.

"You look cute yourself when you sleep too Miss Rae," he said.

She blushed. "C'mon, let's start getting our stuff together."

"We sure are lucky that no one woke us up unpleasantly like yesterday mourning, aren't we Miss Rae?" Kenshin asked with a smile as he gathered his things. He looked at her and saw she was staring down at herself. Her back was towards him. She seemed rather frozen in time just standing there.

"Rae are you alright?" he questioned.

She snapped back from her thoughts. "Oh, yes, I am," she replied quickly. She hurried to put the last layers of clothes on with her cloak, hood, and mask. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and made a "" face. "I'm ready, shall we go."

They both left from the inn and continued down the road. "I'd have to tell you, Himura, you need to feel lucky."

"Oh, why is that?" Kenshin questioned.

"Well, most people only get to see me like you see now," she pointed out. "And well, you practically see me naked." She teased him.

Kenshin cheeks became flushed. "Well, it's only...human flesh."

She chuckled. He noticed that she was quite lively this mourning. What triggered the spunk? He noticed that her movements had changed as well. She walked more sleekly. It was odd he even noticed that under her cloak. Her feet moved more quickly and swiftly as well.

"So where did you learn swordsman ship?" he asked her.

"Well, I taught my self," she replied. "A sword really isn't that much different from a scythe which is what my cousin used to fight his battles with. He was an awesome fight he was. Hey is it just me or is getting chilly."

"It is getting cold," he pointed out. "Winter will be here soon. We have the first snow fall soon."

"Interesting."

He watched her feet and stopped. "Miss Rae."

"What?"

"The grass, where you said, it suddenly just burst to life then...died."

"Hmm?" He looked down at her feet and noticed the dead grass around her feet. "It must be the weather," she said. "It was attracted to my warm body but the air was too cold for it to grow so fast so it killed it."

That was a quick excuse. What was she hiding underneath those indigo eyes?

"C'mon, let's get on trail." She went to the dirt road and trotted ahead. "The grass is wet and make my feet cold."

He gave a small smile and followed behind her. She definitely was lively today and she didn't seem to have worries about much of anything like she did yesterday.

The trail led to a cliff's edge with the forest on the other side of them. A valley of farm land was below them. Nothing was growing because of the chilly weather though. They'd have to wait until next season. Kenshin noticed that Rae stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" he asked. He went to her side and looked her. He saw her nose twitch beneath her mask.

"Smoke," she replied. "Burning flesh and blood." She held her wrist to her nose. "By Kami it stinks."

Kenshin noticed the smoke, but to smell flesh? She suddenly ran ahead. "Miss Rae!"

Her feet moved quickly down the path and she climbed on a rock to look at the valley. He could see the smoke now. Rae looked down at the valley. There was a small village there. "A battle?" She looked in closer and notice the gore of the fight. "No. Kenshin, it's a massacre."

He caught up to her side and looked down. He gritted his teeth and clutched his fists at the sight below. He couldn't stand to see innocent lives being slaughter.

"Kenshin, those are western men," she pointed out. She quenched her eyes. "German? Kenshin what are Germans doing in the Japan in the Meiji era?"

"I'm not sure." He winced at the sound of gun shot. They didn't have a chance with guns those villagers. From the corner of his eyes he saw Rae jump from where she as at. "Rae!" He watched as she slid down the cliff. She was going down to the village. Kenshin Himura was not far behind her.

The two on guard at the entrance put their hands on their weapons. "Two warriors!" one yelled out. "Quick men!"

They weren't quick enough for Rae. In speed she's never revealed in front of Kenshin Himura she knocked the two down before they could draw their guns or western swords.

Kenshin caught up to her again. He looked down at the men. She left gashes in them. Gashes that could not have been made by a sword. They were alive though. Before he could question her though she started on her feet again.

"Rae!"

"Just don't stand there Himura!" she called "Take the west and I'll take the east side of the village. We'll meet in the middle!"

"Right!" Two men came from them and with god-like speed his sword was from his sheath and knocked the two to the ground. He was quick to make his way through all the soldiers that came in his way. His sword took them one by one. No gun had the power or speed to compete with Hiten Misurugi.

A group had come for Rae and she dealt with them as she did the others. The both of them even made it into some of the burning houses to rescue the unfortunate that were trapped in there.

Kenshin Himura came from one house and let the two children from his arms just in time to stop the sword of the soldier that swung at him. _A katana_? There were Japanese soldiers here as well. What was the meaning of this?

Then a splash of blood came before his eyes as well as a child's wail. That bastard, he just didn't. Kenshin Himura felt himself snap and he narrowed his eyes at the two soldiers, he eyes becoming a glowing, angry amber.

"B-battousi..." one stammered.

_Not..._

There was a swipe and the two where down. More came after him.

_...one soul..._

A swipe and they fell.

..._one sword..._

More had fallen.

__

...should shed...

Battousi began to make a path where he was.

__

...child's blood.

It was only a fluke his blade of his sword was not on the right side. There would be even more blood if there was. Battousi felt something back up against him. He turned quickly and swung his blade backward only to be caught by Rae's hands.

It took a moment for them to collect their thoughts and realize each other. They both stared, breathing hard. Both noticing the discoloration in each other's eyes. Despite the fact they recognized each other they still stood tense as they faced each other.

The remaining soldiers had began to gather around them again. Rae and Kenshin jumped back to back to each other, standing tensed and armed.

"There's at least 40 of them," Rae pointed out. Her breath was still heavy. "Each a 20 then?"

"Fine by me." He held up his reverse katana to level with his face.

They bother charged for each their half. Neither of the soldiers could match the speed of the two rurouni. However the tail end of a sword caught the edge of Rae's cloak as it's carrier fell to the ground."

"Eh?!"

Time seemed to stopped as everyone stared. Kenshin noticed the stillness and looked Rae's way. "Rae?"

She stood in awe, as if she wasn't believing what had just happened a moment ago. Her thick tail had twitched. Her bottom half was completely inhuman. The porcelain skin was a brown thick hide with black stripes across the back side of her and her thick tail. The upper half of her body remained as it was besides the fact it too had the stripes. Her hands too were disfigured. They were almost like claws.

"Kappa!" One villager rages. Rae turned her awed eyes the way of the voice. "Get out of our village Kappa!" a rock was thrown and hit Rae on the temple.

"Yea, we'd rather get killed by foreigners than have the likes of you among us!" More were thrown at her. She didn't even bother to stop it, even if she was capable of it. What was the use? They all saw. They all knew. _He_ saw. She used her arms to cover what she could of her self and took off as fast as she can out of the village. The villagers followed her still throwing things until the edge of the village.

"Rae!" Kenshin called for her. He started for her until a sword was swung for him. "Geh!" He dodged back.

"Someone told me that the Battousi was here," he said. "I had to see it for myself."

Hitokiri Battousi stared at the swordsman with his amber eyes. There was something not right about this man.

"Leave that man alone!" Rocks were thrown at his opponent. "He saved our village!"

"Hurry, swordsman, save us again!"

"Yes, get that Kappa before she creates her own line of death!"

He took the opportunity and headed the way that Rae had went. A Kappa? A Youkai? Or just a plan demon? Is that what she really was, or just some misfortune in nature? Where could that girl have gone? His ears caught the slightest noise of a whimper. He glared over and saw her curled up into a ball facing her back towards him. Her tail was curled up as she sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell me Rae Begita?"

Rae turned around quickly with a hiss coming from her mouth. She stayed on her hands and feet then realized the familiar face. "Kenshin-san?" she questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated. "Didn't you think I could handle it?"

Rae was surprised, Kenshin never used this tone of voice to her. He must be really angry with her. He was no different. Why couldn't her Kenshin Himura be different? She turned back around. "No! Don't look at me! I can't stand you to look at me like this!" She curled up in a ball again.

"I've already seen you." _I have to stop this._ He balled up his fist and punched his self in the chin. It took him time to recollect and the purple tint of his eyes returned.

"You saw them, didn't you?" she sobbed. "I saved their village! I put myself on the line for their sakes! And what do they do?! It doesn't matter to them! I'm nothing but Kappa to them! I'm nothing but a demon! I can never be more to any damn human on this earth!"

His eyes softened. It was all starting to come clear to him now. Why she wandered and why she kept herself hidden. Who knows how many stones they've thrown at her. _Dear Rae..._

He knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What demon?"

"Eh?"

"You can't be more a demon then what the Battousi is," he went on. "I don't see a demon. I see Rae. I see dear Rae."

"It really doesn't bother you to see?"

"No."

"Kenshin!" She turned around and hugged him tightly around his neck. There she sobbed and he held her. In a low whisper she told him, "You're the first." He noticed her form start to melt back to the soft, porcelain skin he first knew.

"I usually can control when I can change," she said. "However, it likes to pop out now and then to keep my mortality controlled. One too many times did it come when I did not want it. Then they cursed at me, and threw things at me, and chased me. I never wanted to be around people again. I never wanted people to see me again."

He listened to her. He listened and held her. "C'mon, Miss Rae," he said. "Let's get going. The next village we'll stop at the inn. And, in the mourning I'll but you a new cloak."

"Really?" He moved herself away slightly only to look him up in the eye.

"Really." He helped her to their feet. "That was some nifty foot work you did back there though. I would have been afraid if it were me who was your victim."

"You were awesome too," Rae replied. "I've never seen anyone so skilled with a sword like the way you are." She walked a little on by his side. "I have to admit, you seemed different than the other times you had fought."

"That's because the old demon that lives in me was awakened."

_Awakened..._ "I do hope the villagers will be okay."

"We did what we could."

It took them nearly all the day to reach a village. "Hmm?"

"What is it Miss Rae?" Kenshin questioned. "You're as normal as you could be right now. You don't have to worry right now, that you don't. If someone does see something, I'll teach them not to judge."

"Uh?" she questioned. "No it's not that, Kenshin-san. Something just fell on my nose."

"What was...." Then a white flake fell on his face. Then more. "Ah, it's snowing." They both looked up at the snow falling. Snow reminded him so much of that sorrowful day he had. "Tomoe..."

"Kenshin? What's wrong?" He looked back at her. She had a concern look in her eyes. She looked at him differently sense the incident this morning.

He gave his serene smile. "Nothing. Let's find us an inn before we freeze. I think there's a hot spring one here too. After a fight and then all day of traveling, I figured we could need it."

"Alright," she replied. "You don't have to go through so much trouble though."

"You're special Miss Rae," he replied, looking over his shoulder. "Someone as special as you cannot bring such a thing as trouble."

Rae cheeks became flushed.

They walked into the inn and checked into the room. "With this cold weather and aching muscles, these hot springs don't sound bad, that they don't." Goes to the closet and opens it. A frown went across his face. "Though I have to admit that our last place was a little more fancy. This place only has one wall and ono robe."

"I have a bathing towel," Rae replied. "I don't have a robe, but I have a kimono."

"You have a kimono?" He turned and looked at her in awe.

"Yes, is that so weird?"

"Just that I've never seen you in a kimono before," he replied. "It will defiantly be a change. I'm looking forward to it, Miss Rae."

Rae felt herself blush.

"You seem to blushing quite much lately Miss Rae," he noticed. "A fever?" He went to her and felt her forehead. "No, no fever. Do I make you uncomfortable Rae?"

"No, Kenshin-san," she replied. "You don't." She smiled and her eyes softened. "Kenshin, you really don't know how much this is all means to me."

"I'll just take your word for it," he replied with a smile. "Now, shall we go? We're lucky that again we're the only ones here tonight. How much of a coincidence is that?"

"Coincidence or not, be grateful for it."

"That I am."

He had made his way to the springs first so he could let her get ready. She had seemed to want to cling to him more now. It was almost she didn't want him to leave her site. That was alright with Kenshin Himura, though, for it was coming to the fact that he didn't want her to leave his site either.

Kenshin sank into the hot spring and leaned against the rock. It felt good and warm. It had stopped snowing not too long ago but the heat of the water kept it from staying around the spring. He put a rag over his eyes and laid back. It wasn't too long when he felt a disturbance in the water. Her familiar sent came to his nostrils and he smiled.

"Oh, this feels nice. It may be not as fancy, but I like this one better," Rae said. "It's much more relaxing."

"That it is."

He heard her start to chuckle.

"What is it?"

"It dawned to me how funny it was."

"What was?"

"Just how many young couples and newly weds came to this spring."

He thought for a few moments and began to laugh. It was funny to think about. Newly weds did like to go to springs. He began to think of his past again. A newly wed? It actually wasn't far away from this village, where he and Tomoe lived those few short months. Perhaps when they come nearer he'll pay the old house a visit. No, to do that he'd have to go on _that_ trail.

Then his thoughts drew to how he and Tomoe shared that tender moment a husband and wife would've shared. It was the first moment in life he felt loved. Oh, that was so, so long ago. His dear Tomoe...

"Kenshin-san?"

"Nani?" He snapped from his thoughts and removed his rag to look at Rae.

"You're crying."

"Eh?" He brought his hands to his cheek and felt the streams on it. He had been crying. Thinking of his Tomoe made him cry.

"Are you alright?"

Kenshin gave her a smile. "Yes, dear Rae, I'm alright. I was just thinking of the past."

She looked up at the sky. The stars were starting to shine between the clouds. "The past makes me cry too."

He let his hand go back down. It was odd how this girl sprang new feelings in him. Such similar feelings he had for his Tomoe, yet, so different. For Rae was very different from Tomoe. Just Rae's presence made him want to smile. She reminded him so much of himself. Her past was stained too, and still she managed life with a smile. Oh he loved his dear Rae, that he did. He saw her look back at him and he motioned for her to come next to him.

Rae went over next to the ruruoni samurai. She leaned her shoulder on his. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" she asked him.

"No, it doesn't," he replied with smile. "It's quite nice actually, that it is."

"Hmm, good." She cuddled a little closer to Kenshin. Her fingers started to caress him lightly again in circles, only this time in the pit of his chest. "Do you like this?"

"Yes, that I do."

"Good."

He looked down at her. There was something on her mind. It was something that was troubling her. He could tell by the look in her eyes. "Miss Rae, is something bothering you?"

Her fingers stopped. "Would it matter?"

"No I guess it wouldn't."

Her fingers continued back to his chest.

"Is there something you want to tell me Rae?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "Nothing you wouldn't tell me anyway."

"Go on, tell me," he replied. "I'd probably tell you."

There was a long pause of silence but she continued to keep her attention on his chest. He grabbed her hand to make her stop and looked her square in the eyes with a serious look in his eyes. "Tell me."

"I love you Kenshin Himura," she replied, snatching her hand back, and bringing the attention back to the pit of his chest. "At first it was only a mere thought that I had. I mean you never saw the being or the monster that lived inside of me; the monster that I am. Yet, when you did, it didn't bother you. You looked past what I was and to who I was."

Kenshin Himura smiled. "I love you as well, dear Rae. And, when you transformed it did not bother me at all. I was surprised, but it didn't bother me. You're not the only one who has a sleeping demon inside of you."

"Hitokiri Battousi?" she questioned. "It's true that compared to humans he is quite demonish. However, Kenshin Himura is a good man with a good heart and with good intentions. And despite that Battousi is apart of him and at times is him, this old demon will still love Himura Kenshin."

He smiled and draped an arm around her. Rae looked down at the water and noticed the redness. "Shimatta!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm bleeding again, that's all."

"You really should have a doctor look at that Rae."

"No!" she snapped. "No doctors!"

"Then let me doctor it for you. It seems as if when you do it by yourself that it never quite heals all the way."

"Hmm, alright," Rae replied. "Do what you need to do, Dr. Himura."

"Let's get out," he proposed. "That way I can get all your things you have to treat it."

"Alright." She stood up and got out of the spring. Kenshin looked at her for a moment. He noticed how the towel clenched to every curve on her body. He never noticed the curves she had until now. He's never seen such perfect curves on any woman his own age let alone a 16 year old woman. She must've gotten it from her mother. From what he remembered Sindel Raptor was very blessed.

Rae turned to look at him. "What?"

He smiled. "Nothing Miss Rae." He stood up and went with her inside. "Sit here." He pointed to the futon. "I'll get the things you need."

She sat down on the futon and watched him go to the corner. First he pulled his kimono out. He was getting out of the wet towel naturally. Rae turned away. As much as she wanted to look it wasn't exactly...

"Alright Miss Rae," he said, kneeling beside her. "After I tend to this you can get your kimono on as well."

"Hai."

"Now let me see." He moved the cloth from the part where she was bleeding. "Did you get another wound somewhere? You have two that are bleeding."

"Oh, that's one a bit old," she replied. "It likes to give me hell now and then."

Kenshin cleaned the blood. "You are certainly amazing," he pointed out. "But I think the reason they don't heal properly is because you don't tend to them properly."

"I am not seeing a doctor."

"That's fine," he said. "But I'll tend to them properly from now on understand?" He looked up at her.

"Umm, yes."

"We are wandering together from now on aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

"Until death do us part?"

"Until death do us part, Kenshin Himura."

He wrapped the bandage around her waist and made sure that the thick part was on the wound. Kenshin moved his hands to the other side of her waist again and laid his forehead on her shoulder. He held his Rae. He wasn't going to loose Rae so easily and so carelessly like Tomoe. Not his time.

"Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

Rae looked down at him. His eyes were closed as his forehead leaned against her. He looked so serene, peaceful and happy. She smiled. "Nothing."

"You're still in this wet towel," he pointed out. "Go dry yourself off and get into something dry. You'll get sick with this cold weather." He let her go and put his hands at his side and looked at her in the eyes.

Rae nodded, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. "Hai." She got up from where she was and went to her stuff. She pulled out a dark blue kimono. "See, I told you I had a kimono."

Kenshin smiled. "It very pretty. I'm sure it's comfortable too."

"It should be, it's only a sleeping kimono," she pointed out. "I wouldn't be caught outside these walls wearing it. Which reminds me, first thing tomorrow morning, I need a new cloak."

"We will get you one," he said. "I don't want anyone throwing anything at my Rae."

She turned her back towards him. The way he said that made her jittery. So she was his now? She didn't mind. She took the towel from her and set it aside. Was he watching her? She wouldn't mind if he was. Kenshin Himura just didn't seem to be a man to think like that. Then again, he was a man, period.

Kenshin Himura did watch for a moment's time. Then he turned his face away. She didn't want her to catch him watching. He didn't want her to catch how for the first time in three days he studied her body. And, how he watched her curves and lean muscles move smoothly with every movement she made.

He felt a presence by him and turned to look. "I'm dressed."

He smiled. "Yes that you are."

Rae took her hair which was pinned up in a high tail and let it drape down her shoulders. She then started to plaid it in a braid. She kept it in a braid when she slept. This he knew.

Knowing this he laid himself down on the futon with one arm behind his head and another across his chest. Rae finished with her hair and saw by the look in his eyes, Kenshin was in deep thought. She had been thinking about a lot of things too. Like if something was going to happen and if it should happen. She lowered her head for a moment in thought. Kenshin Himura was so good to her. She shouldn't, but she would.

Rae set herself to lay where Kenshin's hip and leg met. He looked down at her and smiled. He smiled so much now with her here. He reached his hand over and palmed her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into his touch. _She feels so soft._ Rae moved herself to lay on his chest.

Kenshin smiled and sat up on his elbows. He wanted to be as close to his Rae as he could be. He stilled palmed her face as he brought his lips to hers and kissed them ever so gently and ever so lovingly. He could feel her lips reply to his. She was being true. He leaned more up until he was sitting up. He continue to leaned forward to have their previous positions switched now. He parted from Rae's lips and breathed.

It had been so long sense he done anything of this nature. Sense that time with Tomoe. It was that time right before he lost her. That was nearly 8 years ago. He would have to be gentle with Rae. Despite her true response to him she was still young. She was still very young. He would be gentle and careful.

He felt her lean her forehead against his shoulder. It had him hold her tighter against his chest. "I love you Rae."

Kenshin Himura's eyes snapped opened suddenly. The sound of inhuman shrills and laughter filled his head. He sat up and breathed heavily. What in the world was that?! He brought his face to his hands and felt the sweat on his skin. Something out there wanted him. Threatened him. Threatened to take from him.

He looked down and saw Rae was still sleeping. He hadn't wanted to wake her up. She was actually getting some sleep this night. Just her sight made him forget for a moment what had happened as he moved the silken hair from her face that had came unbound that night in their passion.

Another shrill pierced his thoughts again. He would've screamed but he didn't want to wake her up. He'd have to answer to it and he didn't want her to follow him and endanger herself. He would find her shortly after he was through dealing with whatever this was.

He got up from the futon and made sure, that every part of Rae was covered. He quickly dressed and gathered his sword. This wasn't going to take long. Hopefully, he'd be back before she would even know he was gone.

He walked out of the inn. He looked up at the sky. It would most likely be an hour or two before dawn came. The moon was full which left him plenty of light to follow the trail ahead of him. It wasn't long down that trail that he felt the familiarity of the evil.

"I know you are here," Kenshin said. "Now come out." From the dense forest a rather larger that average man came. His eyes filled with evil, hatred, and devious pleasure. Was this thing even human? Kenshin knew he was short, but this man had to be at least be 8 feet tall.

"I'm glad you came Battousi," He punched his fist into his hand. "Lady Lilith has sent me to kill you and the little bitch."

_Rae?!_ Damnit! He should've never left her alone! It as trap. Kenshin gripped his sword. He'll have to take this one down and hurry back.

It wasn't too long after Kenshin had left that Rae felt his warmth gone. She got up quickly. "Kenshin?" She looked around. He wasn't in the room. He could be outside. She put on her kimono and opened the door. "Kenshin." The smell took her by surprise.

"Eh?" There was demon scent in the air. Her nose knew that sent from 100 miles away. They had caught up to them. This wasn't Imps either. They must've done something to drive Kenshin to them.

"Damnit!" She ran back in and dressed in her traveling clothes, even if she didn't have her cloak, and ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Damnit, Himura, why did you have to go by yourself?!" Her feet moved swiftly. She could smell the direction that Kenshin went. She would always know him by his smell.

She stopped in a clearing. "You jerk, why'd you have to leave?"

"It's about time you woke up, we've been waiting for you all morning."

Rae snapped around. "Kappa!" She got in a fighting stance. The tall man walked forward with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, look, she wants to fight me." His eyes jerked.

There was another one!

Before Rae could spin around there was a prick in the back of her neck. She snatched it and looked at her in her palm. "A dart?" Her head starting to spin and her eye sight began to dim. "No...poison." She fell to her knees and the dark fell from her palm. "No..."

Their swords clashed together. Kenshin could tell this monster was holding something back. If he could just hit it on the right spot of the neck he could get away and get back to Rae. There was no way he was going to let Battousi merge from him. He couldn't risk that.

"Hey boss!" They both stopped at the sound of the other voice. Two similar beings walked into their clearing. "Looky what we got, just like you said." He held Rae up and dangling her by her legs.

"Rae!" Kenshin called out.

"K..kenshin..." he eyes cracked open. She could only see blurry shadows but she felt her samurai's presence.

"Hmm," the guy questioned. "Damn, I can't believe she's still alive let alone conscience."

"Hey, look on the bright side," his buddy told him. "We can have a little fun with her while she's still alive."

"Hmm, that's right." He lifted his large finger and poked at a breast. She does look like she would taste nice, now wouldn't she. Good thing the little bitch hasn't awakened yet."

"Leave her alone!" Kenshin yelled, his eyes turning amber. "Get away from her! This is between us! She has nothing to do with this."

"On contrary," the boss said. "She has everything to do with this. We'll have to kill her first to make sure she doesn't awaken from your death. Then we'll kill you. The last heir for Gehenna and the only living first chosen gone. We'll win this war for sure."

Kenshin gritted his teeth and clutched onto his sword. What was he supposed to do.

"Hmm, she does taste good."

"Hey share!"

"Leave me alone!" Rae struggled in it's grasps. How dare they shame her!

"Rae!" Kenshin was on him in a flash with his god-like speed. His sword caught the one holding Rae in the back of the neck. It's head twisted completely around. The grip on Rae was gone and she fell. She landed on the ground but was too weak to break her own fall. The Lilith demon fell back on it's back.

"Rae!" Kenshin went to her. "Rae, you have to get out of here now."

"Kenshin..."she tried to lift herself up with her arms.

_Uh? Why is she so weak?_

"They're not....mortal...Kenshin..."

All of a sudden the body behind them moved.

"What the?"

"Damn little human."

Kenshin stepped back as the body unbroke his neck.

"Stupid human."

"Kenshin they're demons!"

"Shutup you dirty little bitch!" The third slammed his fist into Rae's back.

"Rae! Arg!" Second hit him across the chest with a spike club in which formed from his hand. It brought him to the feet of Boss. Boss planted his feet on Kenshin's chest and pressed down, only for Kenshin to cry in agony.

"Hurry up and kill her boys," Boss said. "Even at her state she is completely capable of awakening."

"Right Boss," Second said. "Too, bad, we could've lots of fun together Miss Rae."

"No you don't!" Kenshin flung the back of his sword and sliced the Boss's foot off with it. The Boss fell back and held his stump, cursing the human.

Kenshin gathered to his feet and cut the arm off the one holding Rae and the head off the other. He gathered Rae on his back and took off down the bath. Despite the blood he was loosing, he kept moving with Rae on his back.

Down the path he set her down. "Rae, get out of here," he said. "I'll hold them off, you have to get out of here."

"No," she said getting to her hands and knees. "You can't fight them alone."

There was a sudden sound of shrills behind them.

"I've heard those before."

"You didn't make them bleed did you?"

"I.."

"You did," she said. "I smelled it. Imps most likely came from it. They smell our blood."

He remembered once she mentioned what Imps were. He gathered her again and began to run. He ran with shrills at his heels. He never felt so helpless until this moment.

"Kenshin, let me go!" Rae beated his back with her fist. "We're never going to out run them. Let me fight them!"

"I will not loose you to them Rae!"

Then there was a sudden pain in his should as if something was biting him. "Ah!" He dropped her and he fell down. He turned quickly to gather her again, but he noticed she was wobbling to her feet. She had been the one that bit him. She was breathing hard as if it was hard for her to breath at all. It was as if she couldn't get in any kind of air. Like her wind pipe was blocked.

She attempted to stand up strait, but her knees kept giving out. Rae was determined though. This was her happiness, no Lilith Kappa was taking any of it from her. It would only be a few seconds before they would reach her.

"Wait...."

"What is it?"

"They're gone." She let her knees give way and she fell back. "They must've run out of time the mortal plane. They'll be back though." She used her arms to scoot back some. The smell of blood was near. She looked around, but she could only barely see shadows.

Suddenly arms came around he shoulders. If she didn't know better she would've thought it was a demon. But, she knew it was Kenshin. Just by his touch. She'll never forget the way Kenshin Himura holds her.

They were both breathing hard. They were exhausted, broken, and beaten. Rae felt something wet and warm against her back. She noticed that Kenshin's grip had loosened. "Kenshin?"

No answer.

"Kenshin!" She turned around. The blood she smelled was from him. She put her ear against his chest. He was still breathing. He fainted. "I've got to get you help." She managed to stand up as strait as she could. She pulled his arms around her neck and let his body weigh against her back.

"Don't worry, Kenshin. I'm gonna get you help."

She began to trudge through the press powder on the path. Each step she took was had a mixture of their blood drain on the snow. "Oh, God please." She started to cry. "I never asked anything of you before, but I'm asking you now. Please let us make it."

Kenshin Himura's eyes opened. His entire body ached more than it's ever ached before. He stared up at a ceiling. He was inside? Where was he? What happened after he blacked out? Where was Rae?

"Here are the herbs you requested."

"Thank you doctor." That was her voice.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to look at you?"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I'm a doctor myself." She closed the door.

Kenshin turned his head to the right. He saw her small figure sitting on her feet setting aside the package she received.

"Rae."

Her ears twitched and she turned around. "Kenshin. Are you awake?"

"I am." What was wrong with her eyes? Why did they look so glassy. "How long was I asleep?"

"About a day and a half now," she said.

"How did we get here?"

"I hoisted you on my back and dragged you here," she pointed out.

"What?!" He sat up quickly on his elbows, ignoring the pain. She looked so pale and sickly to him. "But you're ill, and you dragged my body all the way her. You could barely walk."

"I can walk alright now," she said. "My nerves or still a little shaky. But the poison is starting to wear off now, and the doctor was kind enough to travel back to the last inn we were at and get me my things I needed."

"Poisoned?" he questioned. "Rae, those monster's poisoned you?!"

She lowered her head. "I'm alright though. It would've killed some who didn't get rid of blood so quickly. My thin blood shaved my life this time." She gave him a weak smile. "Are you thirsty? I had some tea made somewhere." She looked around with her head. Her eyes looked around too, but they didn't seem to be dilating.

He got up and walked to her. Somehow, he didn't feel as weak as he thought he would be. Of course thanks to Rae he could feel like that. "Rae." He took her hands. "You're blind." His eyes looked at her with much concern.

"Oh," she said. "It's another symptom of the poison, but don't worry. My site is already returning. I can make out light, and dark, and I can even see your outline. Well, as long as you're standing in front of a light I can."

He looked at her palms and wrist. "You're still bleeding." He looked at her up and down again. "Kami, you're bleeding everywhere."

"I didn't want to stop it just yet," she said. "Not with some poison still in my system."

He reached over for her things. "I'm gonna to clean you up at least that, I will. It's all over you. Are there fresh robes anywhere?"

"There should be some in the closet."

He got up from where he was. He winced because he was so sore. He opened the door to the closet and got a clean robe for her. He went back to her. He gathered her usual things she used and stripped her of the caked clothing she was wearing. There he cleaned and bandaged her. "Do you have anything for poison?"

"I do actually." She reached for her bag and dug in it. She felt around and brought our a small clay jar.

"What is this?" He opened the jar. There were little white capsules in it.

"Just something from where I come from," she replied. She held out her hand. "Two please." He got two and gave them to her. "Could I have some water?"

He nodded and fetched some from the pail in the room. He handed the ladle to her and she popped the capsules in her mouth and used the water to wash it down. "Arigatou."

All this time, Kenshin never kept his worried eyes from Rae. Oh, she looked to sick to him. She was so pale. How could he let something like this happen to his Rae?

"Kenshin."

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry." Her hands were clasped together in her lap. "I'm sorry I got you caught in this. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." The tears fell on her hands. "Don't you see, they were after me, and you got caught in the middle of it."

Kenshin took her into his embrace. "No, I should be the one apologizing to you. I left alone after I promised not to. I let them touch you after I promised to protect you. I broke my part of our promise, and I almost lost you because of it. Rae, I don't want to loose you."

She didn't say anything in reply. She didn't know how to reply to that. She kept her forehead and palms against his chest and took in deep breaths. "I promise it won't happen again," he said.

"Kenshin...." she said. "They're going to come back for me."

"I can protect you, I will...." He stopped when she quickly looked up to him eye to eye. Her glass eyes showed him her thoughts. "I...I can't, can I?" he questioned.

Rae lowered her head. "Kenshin, they're demons. Demons Kenshin. Pure demon."

"But why are they after you?"

"Because _I can_ kill them."

He looked at her for a few moments. "You couldn't earlier."

"Because I fought myself," she said. "I can do it, Kenshin. Only by doing it, I would loose my mortality."

"Dear Rae." He held her against him. "Don't think about it. We're going to make this through together, that we will. Remember, till death do us part. Remember?"

She smiled. "I remember. I'll never forget."

He smiled and sighed in relief. "Good."

Her fingers rubbed his chest in small circles and soon her entire hand made its way and rubbed down to his side and back. She touched him tenderly but effectively. He felt her desperate need in her finger tips.

"If it isn't too much for you," Rae said. "Could you love as you did the night before?"

"Rae, I'd love you like that every moment of your life if it was your dearest wish, that it would."

She nodded. "Only, this time. Love me as if it was the last time you ever could."

Kenshin felt as he understood but wasn't sure he did or didn't. He just nodded and nuzzled her tenderly. He dimmed the lantern and brought them to the futon.

Rae's eyes opened. She could see again. There was still some blur, oh, but she could see. She saw the back of her Kenshin Himura. He saw his auburn hair glow in the dim lantern. She sat up on her elbows. He had a lot of hair that covered his face. The only thing visible was the scar on his cheek.

She looked towards the door. There would be no more nightmares. She was going to end it now. They were laughing at her now. "Just you watch. You'll see."

Rae leaned down and kissed the nap of Kenshin's neck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Kenshin, please go on and find yourself happiness. Find it for me it not for yourself. It is my dearest wish that you do. I love you, Kenshin Himura."

She got up and dressed in her clothes quickly. She hated leaving him, but she would only bring him so much more pain. She couldn't bear that. The least she could do for him is give him another chance to find what he needed so much of, a tender heart to love. A demon could not give him that.

She knew where they were. She opened the door. She paused but not dared to look back at him. If she did she wouldn't be able to leave him. She sighed and walked out of the inn and onto the dirty, cold path to where they waited.

Kenshin Himura sat up the moment the door closed. He looked to the side. She left everything behind. She did not plan on returning. Why hadn't he stopped her? He could've done so. He shook his head and dressed quickly. He would follow her and keep an eye on her from the distance.

He had caught up with her eventually. He kept off the path in the dense woods. He knew her senses were keen. He knew that it was possible that she very well knew that he was there. It didn't stop her from marching on however. She had a determinded look on her face, and in her eyes.

Her eyes were darker than usually, he noticed.

His ears suddenly twitch at a voice. It was singing. He zoned in closer and noticed it was Rae singing. She was singing something. Her voice, it was so beautiful. Rae never sang to him before. She sang now though. It wasn't a happy tone. It's as if she were mourning a good bye.

Rae Bejita trudged through the snow. She knew exactly where they were waiting for her. She knew of the other presence as well, but she paid no recognition to it. She could not afford any distractions. She was going to kill those monsters.

There was a clearing ahead. There they were. She stood before the previous three plus three more. Leaving a total of six. Six? Could she handle six? She'd go over the Boss first. She knew him from before. "Canassa."

"So you remembered my name, Rae?" he mocked. "Where's you're other half?"

"Hmp, I don't need that stupid human," she sneered. "I can kill you on my own."

"And here I thought you were in love."

"I'm not going to give you a lecture about how the daughter of Death feels about love," she replied. "My reason here is solely to kill you, and kill you I shall." She stood in a fighting stance.

Canassa gave a hardy evil laugh. "Give me your best shot then."

She charged for him in a flash. She swung her fist at him but because she will still recovering some he dodged it easily. His elbow came down and caught her in the back. Rae landed on her hands and swung her body around and her legs to catch him in the face. The first leg caught him, but the second missed. He grabbed that leg and held her there for a few moments before grabbing the other leg and stretching them into a painful split. This caused her to cry in agony.

Kenshin got to his feet. Rae wasn't going to make this. If he didn't interfere now, she wouldn't survive. All of sudden something caught his eye. There was a ball of light forming in Rae's hands. She flung her arms up and into the face of her opponent.

Canassa cried out in pain as the blast hit his eyes and he dropped Rae. She recovered soon and went back for him. Just inched from him she felt a sudden pain in her gut. "Eh?" The smell of blood.

She looked down. Canassa had formed a sword of energy from his hands and thrust it into her gut. It held her up in the air. He looked up and smiled at her. Rae gritted her teeth and grabbed hold to the sword with her hands trying to push herself from the blade, but to no avail. She couldat least do something while hanging here.

Her tail whipped around and caught him in the neck. She started to squeeze it tightly with her tail. Why couldn't she release all her strength? She knew she could be capable of killing them by just looking at them. Why wouldn't she wake up?

There was a blow to her face and she was sent back into another Lilith demon. One of the other demons had caught her off guard and punched her away from Canassa. The demon she fell into caught her from behind and held her up. He pulled her arms back until she felt the bones of it cracking. She screamed in pain. She wasn't going to give up though.

Kenshin could not take it anymore. He slid down the slope he was on and onto the battle field. "Let her go!"

Canassa turned around. "Oh, it's him." He lifted up his energy blade, still dripping with Rae's blood. "The hero."

"Kenshin, you idiot get out of here now!"

"I'm not going to loose you to them, Rae!" he yelled.

_He's so stubborn._

"You stupid man!" she screamed back. "Why do you even bother! I don't want to stay here with you! I'm here to kill them and I'm gone, away from this world and away from you! Just leave me alone. I don't want you to help me and I don't want you."

"Uh?" Kenshin was confused.

"Sure it was fun, while it lasted, Himura, but that's all it was, fun," she gave a fake smirk. "Why would I want a human for any other reason? Now get out of here before I change my mind and kill you too!"

His sword fell from his side. She had to be lying. Rae had to be lying, but that look on her face. No, not his Rae. No.

Out of the corner of her eye Rae saw one of the demons saw that Kenshin was left off guard and was dodging for him. "Kenshin, move!"

Kenshin was too heart broken to move and the fist caught him in the face, but he recovered to his feet once he hit the ground.

"So she doesn't love you, which means we don't have to worry about killing you and her waking up."

"No, you idiot!" Canassa yelled at him.

Rae elbowed the one holding her in the gut and he dropped her. She made a mad dash for the one going after Kenshin and got in between them. She was on her fours and haunches growling at the demon.

"You idiot, get out of here," she told Kenshin getting to her feet.

"No, I'm staying with you."

"You'll die," she glared at him.

"If I do, at least we'll keep our oath."

"Forget about your stupid oath, Himura!" she yelled. The demon came for her and she jumped in the air and landed on his head sending it through the ground.

"I will not!"

Rae swung around and hit him in the face sending him into a tree! "Damn you, Kenshin! Eh?"

She looked at her gut. Canassa made his blade into a spear. "Shimmatta!" She grabbed the spear with one hand. "You're killing me Himura! Now get out!"

He was killing her? He watched her spin around and catch the one coming for her in the face. She still had the spear in her and when she landed again, she bleed. Oh was she bleeding. Kenshin never saw her bleed so much.

"No," she said, punching the ground and falling back. "I can't do it."

"Rae! Gag!" He looked down, another spear was in his side. He cursed as he tried to remove it.

"I don't think we're in any danger now." It went to Kenshin and held up a blade. "I want you dead."

"No!" Rae yelled. She got back to her feet. "Leave him alone! You hurt one head on his head and I'll kill you!"

"You're too weak to do anything!"

"Mordial you fool!"

He brought the blade back down to Kenshin.

"No!!!!!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the skies began to tremble. Rae's voice carried from on as a sheet of blackness covered her body.

"You idiot! You're waking up the Shinigami! Arg!" Suddenly Canassa's blood came seeping from his pores and his eyes popped from his sockets. His body started to melt.

"Boss!"

It looked up. The figure was merely the outline of a black shadow. The only color was the evil glow in her eyes. The remaining five took a few steps back from her.

"Foolish creatures," it said. "Die"

Each one bursted into blood spews onto the white power. What was left of flesh melted away. The figure turned to look at Kenshin Himura. His body was motionless possibly lifeless. With her hands the figure lifted his body to her. She took his face into her shadow hands and brought her black lips to the skin on his lips,

_You must live, Kenshin Himura. It is Rae's dearest wish that you do._

Kenshin's eyes suddenly snapped opened and he was dropped to his feet. He looked around. The demons were gone. The he looked ahead of him. "Rae?" He stared blankly.

There was no answer from the figure just a stare with those cold eyes. Then blackness melted away and formed what seemed to be Rae's body. It formed her clothing and what seemed to be large wings which she folded against her back. She began to walk forward past him

"Rae, wait."

"Rae is dead Kenshin Himura," she replied coldly. "She killed her mortality so you could live. It's her dearest wish that you do." She turned to stare at him. Her eyes.... They were darker than usually and so cold. They sent a chill down his spine. This really wasn't Rae.

"It's best that you be happy while you can," she said. "For in six years, human, I will be back for you."

"Uh?"

"Goodbye, Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin?"

"Uh?" Kenshin snapped out of his day dream and looked up at Kaoru's face. He smiled up at her. "Yes, Kaoru, what is it?"

"You're not a very good father you know." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You left our 2 year old Kenji in the tree. I had to get Yahiko to go get him."

Kenshin laughed. "I'm sorry Kaoru," he apologized. "My mind drifted away on the past again."

"I thought you were over that already," she replied with a concern look on her face.

"No, it's not that," he replied. "I was remembering a more happier moment."

"Oh really?" She stooped down. "What was it about."

He sighed. "About a friend of mind," he replied. "That left about six years ago. I never saw her again. However, she did say she was going to find me about this time. I was just wandering if she meant that?"

"A her was she?" Kaoru asked. "So how close where you to this mysterious friend of yours."

"Kaoru," he waved his hands in the air. "Just get angry at me. When I mean gone, I mean she died." _I think._

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he replied. "You are my wife after all. If you talked about relationships with your old boy friends I might have had the same reaction."

"Oh so she was your girlfriend."

"Uh, well," he blushed. He began to think. "Miss Rae is the reason I am with you right now, Kaoru." He looked up at her and smiled. "She died saving mine."

Kaoru got an affectionate look on her face and smiled. "Then I owe her."

"Kenshin Himura."

Kenshin stood up and looked out to the path leading to the house. There a hooded figure stood. It smelled of blood. "Who?"

"We have business right now, Himura." The figure looked up and her face revealed.

"Rae?!" Kenshin nearly fell over with shock. It really was her, and her eyes! They were really her eyes! Even if she kept an unaffectionate look on her face it was surely her. He wobbled down the steps and to her.

She looked him strait in the face and then at Kaoru. "My, you have made some happiness haven't you while I was gone."

"It was my promise to you after all."

"That it was," she replied. "Does this belong to you?" She held up a small boy by his belt. The child looked a little afraid.

"Uh, yes! That's my son!" He took him from her. "Kaoru, come take Kenji inside."

Kaoru came and took Kenji. "I thought you told me Rae was dead."

"She is," she replied.

Kenshin looked back at her in confusion.

"If you excuse us Mrs. Himura," she looked over at Kaoru. "I have to speak with Kenshin, if you don't mind."

"Well, I ...." Kaoru looked at Kenshin whose eyes gave her a stern plea. "Alright then." She left.

"What, do you want?" Kenshin asked.

"I have an offer for you Himura," she replied. "An offer you cannot refuse. An offer that I will not let you refuse."

"I'm listening."

"My kingdom of Gehenna," she paused. "More likely known as Hell is under a great war with the demoness Lilith. I don't know if you're familiar with Hebrew, Christian, and Jewish mythology but Lilith is the so called 'first wife' of Adam. Lady Shinigami before me had finally ended the long war against Heaven when I was a child. Little to anyone's knowledge except for hers that Lilith was behind the corruption of the celestials of heaven including Michael."

"Is this getting anywhere?"

"Let me finish," she snapped. "She knew there would be another war, so she worked on creating her army. She looked throughout the universes and throughout the times for mortals with souls of those who were once celestials. Souls she herself made sure kept on living in the lives of mortals. Your soul is one of those, Kenshin Himura."

"Eh?"

"Of course my mother had to some checking on you making sure that you were what she needed," continued she did. "Obviously you were because when she died you were still on her list. That's how I found you in the past. Now, the war is inevitable and I am to recruit the remaining souls to win the war. It is a vital to all worlds that this war is ended. Kenshin Himura, you were chosen by the recent ruler before me, and I am here to recruit you. Kenshin Himura, let's go."

"I am honored that you would want my strength, Miss Rae," he replied. "But, I do not believe I could except such an offer. I gave up my life as a man slayer long ago and now I do not even have the life of a swordsman anymore. I cannot accept. I have left Kaoru enough. I think it's time I spend more than a few weeks of the year with her, don't you agree?"

"You don't understand, you can't decline this request, Himura," she sneered. "I will give you one more chance. Come with me."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Then I have no choice." She flung her cloak from her and drew a sword.

_That sword..._

"This is Masamune," she said. "I will kill you with this sword."

"Eh?" The shock overwhelmed him.

"You could always protect yourself by fighting me."

"I stand on my word," he said. "I will never kill again. If it means my own death then I am prepared to die."

"Then are prepared for those precious to you dead?"

He glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"I would, and you know I would."

"No, the Rae, I knew, my Rae, she wouldn't harm a soul if it didn't try to harm her first. My Rae had a heart of gold and tears that shed blood with all the pain she distilled. My Rae could see right through your soul and point out your every flaw and every strength. My Rae was a good woman."

"No!"

Kenshin Himura was suddenly pinned to the wooden porch on his back. The sword merely millimeters from his throat. "Your Rae is dead Himura! She dead! She gave all of herself to me. All of her mortality gone, and for what? So you could live here in self pity and wallow in your own blame. So you could die something worthless. You found your happiness due to her sacrifice. She hoped you would do the same. That damn woman is dead! You let her give herself in vain for yourself. How dare you Himura! I dare you tear through the last thing she gave to you as if a piece of rice paper!"

Kenshin's eyes were closed. Then he felt something wet drip on his cheek. Was she crying? He opened his eyes. No she was gritting her teeth. Her eyes were filled with anger and rage. The wetness? His eyes glanced at her palms. Old wounds were bleeding.

"Rae, you aren't gone. You are still there..."

"Shut up!" she screamed. "No she isn't. Don't you understand?! Every ounce of morality was stripped from her body! She could've let you die, or she could've taken you with her on her one way trip back to hell! No, she choose to leave you here. She wanted you to be happy, do when it did come, you would have something to fight for!

"There is no more Rae Bejita Himura! She is me now and I am her! We are Death and Death is us. The very purpose for a demon as ourselves is simply to keep the balance of death in this peaty mortal world. I am a demon! I am the Demon! A heartless, ruthless, Kappa." Her grip loosened on the sword. "But despite all that." She sword dropped. "Despite it all. Rae Bejita still loves Kenshin Himura."

"Rae."

"Stop calling me that!"

She gripped his throat with her hands, hoping to try again. Her blood drained more. _These old wounds. You left these old wounds in me. Just as you left my mortality with me. That small life of mortality you left. That's why am I so weak. That's why I have to do this. And, it's why I cannot._

"Damn you Kenshin Himura!" she cursed him. "It's all your fault! It's your fault I am like this. Your fault that you left my old wounds and the small life of mortality. That mortality is why I suffer and it's why I am so hesitant!"

"Okaasan?"

A gasp escaped the demoness' mouth and she glared up. "Kyaku?"

The child didn't look more than five or six years of age. He held his mother's eyes. His though hair, was a tawny red.

She got to her feet immediately. Kenshin sat up on his elbows and turn to see the boy.

"Kyaku, what are you doing here?" She went to him. "I told you never to follow me here."

"I...I..."he looked down. "I sorry Okaasan." He sniffled. "I jus' had a bad feeling. I not know if you would come this time."

"Are you crying, Kyaku?"

"Hmm-mmm."

"What have I told you about crying."

"Not to cry," the boy replied. "But, you cry all the time."

"Eh?" She lowered her head and the tears came. "You are right, I do cry all the time, Kyaku. That's why you can't cry." She stooped down to his left and embraced her son. "Because Okaasan is so weak, and Okaasan needs Kyaku to be strong for her."

Kyaku rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Right."

Kenshin felt a tug at his leg and looked down. Kenji was holding onto him, looking afraid for him. Kaoru must not be far from here. He really didn't want Kaoru to see any of this.

Rae stood up and looked at him. "I hate you Kenshin Himura," she said. "I hate you because I love you. If I hadn't have loved you, none of this would be taking place right now. I would not have hesitated in any of my actions.

"I was hoping, when I awoken that snowing cold morning, that everything mortal in me would leave. Because..."

"Because, if there was no mortality left you wouldn't be able to suffer like you are doing now."

"Eh?"

"I can see it in your eyes Rae," Kenshin replied. "The moment I saw them, I saw that you were suffering. That you were suffering for a long time. It was made clear to me that you were suffering more than I thought by your Kyaku's words." He looked down at the child. He was holding onto his mothers leg and looking up at Kenshin with his big blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rae," he said.

"No, I should be the one that should be sorry." She walked over and picked up the Masamune. "I should've never have come here, trying to force you to come with me and fight my war." She sheathed the long katana. "I had no right to take you from your happiness. I am after all the one who made sure you going to happy."

"You did," he replied. "You gave your life to give me mine."

"I'm not dead," she said. "But in a sense I am. Rae Bejita did disappear when I woke up. Not entirely, of course. I'm a worse case than my mother was. Only I won't kill myself to escape from my own nightmare. I'm going to live through it. I'll fight my war."

"It's just like you to do so," he replied.

"I am selfish," Rae said. "I should've never come here." She turned around and noticed Kenji next to him. She smiled. "I'll leave you with the same note I did before. Be happy, Kenshin Himura. Be happy for me." She turned around. "Kyaku, time to go....eh?!"

"Thank you so much, Rae Himura," Kenshin said. "You have given me all reasons to be happy and all reasons to live. I only wish there was something I could do that was just as great as the gifts you've given me."

Rae looked down at Kenshin arms around her shoulders. "There is."

"What?"

"And it's not to fight either." He walked from him and went to Kyaku. She bent behind him and held the boy's shoulders. "Take him from me."

"Rae?"

She hugged her sons shoulders. "When Kyaku was born I didn't know whether to be enthralled or sorrowful. I suppose over the years it would be both. The Rae of me loved it. I had a piece of my Kenshin still with me. The Death part of me cursed it. There was still mortality. There was still weakness. I can't afford a weakness in my last battle. Besides, I don't think I would like having him see such a battle. I don't want him to have my fate because he's my son. Like I had to share Mother's because I was her daughter." She looked up at Kenshin. "Please take care of him for me."

Kenshin nodded. "I will."

"Okaasan, no!" Kyaku turned around and clutched onto his mother. The child was smart for his age. He knew what his mother was planning. "I don't want to stay here! I want to stay with you! You can't leave me!"

Rae pushed her child from her to look him in the eyes. "It's alright, Kyaku." She gave him a smile. "Okaasan is just going to leave you with Otousan for only a little while."

He shook his head. "Don't lie," he said. "I had a dream. If I stay here, I never see you again."

"A dream is only a dream," she replied. "In fact. Okaasan isn't even leaving. She's staying right here with you. See, look, there's your brother. Go play for awhile please."

"No leave?"

"No leave."

He skipped over to the younger boy and took his hand. Kenshin watched them off into the house. "You're not keeping that promise are you?"

"No, as soon as he falls asleep I'm going to leave."

"He's not going to follow you?"

"I'm going to close the gates so he won't be able too," she replied. "Only my cousin will be able to open it back up."

"Are you planning to come back?"

"I don't plan on living." She looked up at him.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "It'll all work out." She looked over his shoulder. "Kaoru right?"

"Umm, hai."

Rae bowed out of respect. "I thank you for taking care of Kenshin. You'll have even more of my thanks when you take care Kyaku. I would also like to apologize."

"Hmm?"

"I came here with a selfish desire in my heart," she said. "The desire to have Kenshin Himura back to me, but he is no longer mine to have." She gave a weak smile. "I was taking away the very thing I gave him. I apologize for being so selfish."

Kaoru gave a nod to Rae. There was an understanding between them. Kaoru was grateful. Rae did give Kenshin to her. "Oh? You're wrist, Miss Rae. They're bleeding, and you side...and your..."

"It's alright," she replied. "These are just old wounds that give me hell now and then. They were the last wounds I received."

"In that last fight?" Kenshin questioned.

"Hai," she nodded.

"Rae, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you," she replied. "But, I need to leave as soon as I can."

"Come." Kenshin walked forward and took her wrist. "Let's go for a walk. Let us catch up. It's alright with you, is it Kaoru?"

"Yes, it's fine."

Rae looked at the ground from her wrist, to Kenshin, to Kaoru and back at Kenshin again. "Well, if it's alright with Mrs. Kaoru." She followed him down the path where the cherry blossoms fell.

"How are your old wounds?" she asked him.

"Oh, they're quite fine," he smiled. "That they are."

"I'm really glad you're happy, Kenshin," she said. "You wouldn't believe how sad and lonely you looked when we first met. I figured he had to do with loosing Tomoe."

Kenshin looked up and smiled. The wind blowing in his hair. "I over exaggerated in my loneliness. Tomoe is still with me in spirit. I feel her presence in ever cherry blossom. In all forms of life. Having you with me helped me realize how alone I wasn't. Because, you showed this old wanderer that there is a reason to keep on living. If it's not for yourself, then for the ones that died for you and the ones that live for right now."

Rae smiled and looked ahead. "I'll remember that, when the next time I feel alone. Next time, I'll think about you and Kyaku. And, how ya'll are both here, living for me. Being happy for me." She looked down still smiling. "That is enough to make this old kappa happy."

"I do wish though it would've turned out different, I honestly do," he said. "We could've had a happy life together. I wouldn't have to be happy for you because we would've been happy together."

"Do you..."

"No, I don't regret the sacrifice you gave me." He looked at her. "You made this wanderer happy just knowing that you are still out there, thinking of this poor soul."

Rae nodded. "When I leave. We'll never see each other again, you know that."

He shook his head. "No, after you leave then we'll see each other. You'll watch over me from where ever you are, and I will see you through the eyes of our son. We will always see each other. In spirit we can never be separated."

"This is for you."

"Uh?"

She handed him a plum branch. "From Tomoe. She asked to give it to you."

"You've...you've seen her...?"

"I see every mortal that has died. She was the first one I made sure to meet."

He took the branch from her.

"Make sure you plant it. She put a part of her spirit in there."

He smiled. "I will. Until now, I never had the will to plant white plums. This gives me hope."

"Kenshin."

"What?"

"You're not going to know when I die." She looked ahead again. "So I will send you a gift when that day comes. And, when I do, will you plant it?"

He smiled and nodded. "What will you send me."

"The same thing I put on the grave sites of my warriors," she replied. "You will know when you see it."

"That doesn't tell me a lot."

"You don't need to know a lot, now do you?"

"Rae."

"What?"

"Smile at me," he said. "Look at me in the eyes and smile at me for real."

She looked up at him. He had a stern look on his face. "Smile?" She smiled with a tender look in her eyes.

"Now laugh."

"Laugh? Kenshin, where are you going with this?"

"C'mon laugh," he chuckled poking her in the side.

"Hey cut it out."

"Laugh."

"Ha ha."

"A real laugh, c'mon!" He kept at it.

"Kenshin stop that," she giggled. "It tickles." She laughed.

"There, do feel better."

Rae smiled and nodded.

"Now, Rae, make me a promise."

"What is it."

"I'm being happy for you, so you have to promise to be happy for me."

Rae looked at Kenshin Himura for a long pause. "Alright." She looked to the side. "I wander if Kyaku is asleep yet? He and Kenji were running around quite a bit. I bet they're getting tired." She turned around and started walked. His arms around her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't go yet," Kenshin said. "Just stay right here a few more moments." His nose was in her hair. She could feel his breath on his neck.

They remained silent for a few moments and stood there. Rae kept her eyes closed. She opened them again and looked ahead. "You're lucky you're a married man." She began again forward from his hold.

He watched her walk on a few moments and with a smile. It wasn't until she turned around to look back at him that he began to walk and catch up with her. "Can I help you with something before you go? Clean your wounds maybe."

"No," she replied. "But thank you. These wounds never heal. They'll never be clean."

"Do you need any rest? You can rest here for an hour or so."

"Kenshin, just as I can't make you come with me; you can't make me stay here with you. Just like you have to stay here, I have to go. Besides, if I was to stay how would that work out? You _are_ married, Kenshin Himura."

His cheeks became flushed. It would be true it would be hard for him. He did promise her to be with her until death did them part before he promised Kaoru. He couldn't do that to Kaoru though.

"Sorry," he replied. "I'm the one being selfish now."

"Let's stop talking about this," she said.

"So when Kyaku's birthday?" Kenshin asked. "I'll have to know when to through his party."

"February 21," she replied. "I barely carried him for 3 months."

"Premature?"

"No?" she replied. "Fully developed. My kind develop fast in the wound. She laid her hand on her stomach. However when they reach prime, they stay like that for years. When you met mother, you would've never guess she was over 160 years old would you have?"

"How, old were you then Rae?"

"I really was 16 when we met," she replied. "I reached my prime then. It was obvious because I was able to give birth. That's the whole reason for living so long. Is to have lots of babies." She turned and smiled at him. "But one is enough for me."

The house was in site now. "It's getting late, that it is. I wander what I should cook tonight."

"You're wife can't cook?"

"She's getting better at it."

Rae laughed. _Good, that was a real laugh._

They walked into the house. "Where's Kenji and Kyaku, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru smiled and held her finger to her lips. She pointed to the other room. Kenshin and Rae peeped inside. "Asleep." Rae smiled. "They're precious."

"As is all life."

"All life is precious," she repeated. "I best be going now. Thank you, Kenshin." She bowed in respect. "I'll send word soon."

Kenshin tried to put on his face painted smile but he couldn't. He gave her soft and sad eyes. She was going to go again. This time she wouldn't come back.

"Smile," she urged with her own. "How do expect me to be happy if you can't."

He gave it faintly and nodded. "I'll do that, that I will."

Rae turned to Kaoru and nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Himura. I trust that Kyaku is in the best of hands." She turned to Kenshin. "And I know you will always be her for him. I give my leave you both." She walked out the door.

"Rae!" He ran after her.

"What?"

"I love you Rae Himura."

"I love you Kenshin Himura." And with that, the shadow vanished.

Kenshin stood there for a moment and kept his eyes on where she left. _Gone_. Then soft hands went around his waste and a head leaned against his back. His Kaoru. His sweet Kaoru. He laid his hand on hers. "Kaoru."

"Yes Kenshin."

"I love you Kaoru Himura."

"And I love Kenshin Himura." She took his hand and lead him inside. "So come, I want to here the story."

He smiled and sat down with her. There he told her the story about the woman who gave her life for a wanderer.

Kyaku Himura sat on the porch. His knees here too his chest and he rocked back and forth. His eyes never left the path leading away from the house. It has been some time. A long time for such a small and young child.

"Kyaku, what are you doing?"

He looked up and smiled. "Hi, Otousan!"

"I can sit with you right?"

"Hai."

Kenshin sat next to Kyaku. "So what are doing?"

"Waiting," he sighed.

"Waiting for what?"

"Okaasan."

Kenshin felt his heart become heavy. "I'll wait with you."

"Okay!" Kyaku's eyes left the bath and too the plum tree. "That tree got really pretty."

"Yes, it did."

"It has blooms on it now."

"Yes is does."

"Okaasan told me one time is that a flower is a life, a soul," he said. "She said, as long as a flower blooms the soul will always live. That's why she always brings irises to the grave sites of her fallen warriors. She said she never wants life to just end. Life has to live on forever. The soul has to always live, even if only in a mere flower."

Kenshin stared at his son for a few moments. _For six years old, he's very smart. Must get it from his mother._ He smiled at the thought.

Kyaku was suddenly at his feet. His eyes looked as if they were full of glee as they looked down the path. "Hmm?" Kenshin turned to look. A cloaked figure was coming down the path. _Rae?_

"Duo-san!" He jumped from the porch and hugged the man. A smile came into his blue eyes and he rubbed the child's head. "Hey kid. Good to see you."

"You come take me home?"

"What are you talking about, you're already home." He walked past Kyaku and to the porch. "Kenshin Himura right?"

"Yes."

"I'm a cousin to Rae," replied. "She wanted me to give you something." Kyaku stood between the two men. He was looking at both of them with curiosity. From his cloak he pulled out a small pot with an indigo iris in it.

"Eh?" Kyaku took a few steps back.

"Kyaku, what is it?" Kenshin asked. He took the pot in his hand. "It's a gift from Okaasan. It's an ....iris." He looked down at the flower, recalling what flower Rae put at grave sites. The realization slapped him across the face. The terror and sadness in the child's eyes was unbearable to look at.

"Thank you, cousin of Rae." He bowed in respect. He heard the footsteps of Kyaku run into the house along with the child's sobs.

"He was always smart," the cousin said.

"Was it painful."

"You couldn't tell if it was," he replied. "Because she was smiling."

Kenshin smiled weakly. _She smiled_.

"Good day, Kenshin Himura."

"May I ask your name, cousin of Rae."

"Duo Bejita Raptor," he replied. "I have to go. I have to pick up, where my little cousin left off."

Kenshin watched him leave down that same path. He went inside the house and placed his iris just where he wanted it. He turned and went to where Kyaku was. There he held his son, and wept with him.


	2. Author's Notes and Disclaimer

Author's Notes

*I had a lot of fun writing this story. I'd like to thank my friend Laura who helped me with the 1st version of it over AIM. I am well aware of the ending to Rurouni Kenshin / Samurai X and I tried to keep it as true to the original story as possible without making it seem so AU. I may write a sequel to it. 

*For any crossovers, sorry. I'm a cross over nut, and I like to keep all my stories connected. 

*If you want more history on Rae's people and her mother, read my story _Everstin Chronicles_. It's the big doosy. 

*Thank you all for reading this and I hope to fulfill your fanfiction needs in the future. 

Adrianne Masling

Disclaimer.

I do not own Kenshin Himura or any other of the Rurouni/Samurai X family. (However I do want to rape him.)

All other character such as Rae, Rip, and Kyaku are copyright 1995-2003 me. ^^


End file.
